The present teachings relate to hyperspectral imaging sensors and particularly to hyperspectral imaging sensors having two or more spectrometers that operate over different spectral bands.
In some applications, spectral algorithms that process data from a combination of both spectral bands are used. Each spectrometer of the hyperspectral imaging sensor that operates in a particular band typically has the individual keystone distortions corrected within its particular band.
In those cases, the magnification and spatial distortion differences between those spectrometers typically differ by amounts greater than a pixel in some portions of the spatial field, making the spectral purity of data for a given object in the scene insufficient to provide reliable results over the combined spectral bands.
There is a need for hyperspectral imaging sensors having spectrometers that operate over different spectral bands and have increased fidelity for the exploitation of spectral algorithms over their combined spectral bands.